La máscara
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Quien pensaría que escondía tal secreto tras su imperturbable máscara. Drabble que participa en el reto Fobias del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


Este fic participa en el reto _**Fobias**_ del _**Foro **__**La **__**Aldea **__**Oculta **__**Entre **__**Las **__**Hojas.**_

Advertencia de OoC.

Personaje: **Itachi ****Uchiha**

Drabble: 472 palabras.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

La **androfobia** es un trastorno de la ansiedad que se caracteriza por un miedo a los hombres. El origen de la palabra es griego _andro_ (que significa hombre, hombres o varón) y _fobia_ (que significa miedo). Esta condición no se limita a las mujeres. Los hombres también pueden sufrir de este miedo irracional.

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>**máscara**

Sudoración abundante y la boca reseca, no son solo signos de estar frente a la persona que te gusta, no, claro que no, también significa estar frente a lo que tu corazón, tu alma reconocen como potencial enemigo. Lo sé, claro que lo sé puesto que lo vivo minuto a minuto.

No sabría como explicarlo, como inicio ese temor irracional y sin sentido pero ahí está, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo carcomiendo mi ser, destrozándome por dentro pero mi máscara de frialdad no puede caer solo por el estúpido temor que me invade, al que no puedo renunciar por más que he intentado.

Absurdo, ridículo ¿Acaso no soy hombre? ¿No estoy rodeado de hombres todo el tiempo para temer el contacto con ellos? Se que es estúpido, no necesito que nadie me lo recuerde pero es así. Temo la presencia y el contacto con los hombres, debo hacer un máximo esfuerzo por evitar derrumbarme y parecer un conejo asustado ante su depredador.

Odio sentirme así, odio ser la presa, ante todos los demás soy el cazador pero en la soledad de mi habitación me permito sudar a mares, apretar mis nudillos y jadear en busca de aire, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en compañía de hombres y eso me desequilibra, mas que el hecho de haber acabado con mi clan. Deseo, anhelo que llegue el momento en que mi vida termine, acabar como el Uchiha maldito que mató a sangre fría a todo su clan pero las cosas no son como uno las imagina, nada es tan fácil como uno quisiera.

Cada día era un maldito reto, uno que debía superar y aun no se como, tal vez nunca lo sepa así como tampoco recuerdo como o porque de este absurdo miedo irracional ¿Quién pensaría que el estoico Uchiha Itachi sentía miedo y más uno tan absurdo? Pero así es, bajo mi máscara solo solo soy un pobre ratón asustado, eso nunca nadie lo sabrá, jamás nadie ha visto ni verá esa faceta de mi ser.

Deseo curarme, perder este absurdo miedo pero no tengo idea de como hacerlo, he intentado por todos los medios posibles pero no he podido, por eso disfruto cada segundo de mi soledad pero...de nuevo a la lucha diaria.

Me levantó, respiro hondo, cuento hasta diez, no, hasta 100 y de nuevo el imperturbable Uchiha está de vuelta, ese que finge no sufrir un grave problema, ese que finge no sufrir por lo que hizo, ese que trata de fingir que lo que le sucede no es más que una maldición lanzada por los suyos por el pecado de acabar con su familia.

Debo volver a mi vida, a mi triste realidad, esa que me he ganado con mis acciones, esa que por más que quiera no puedo cambiar. _Triste vida Uchiha _susurra mi conciencia.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan entendido aunque sea un poco de la fobia que padece Itachi, creanme que mi cara era todo un poema cuando descubrí de que se trataba la fobia, no dejaba de pensar "Itachi siempre está con hombres, en su familia, en ANBU, su mejor amigo, su hermano y finalmente Akatsuki que a excepción de Konan, todos los demás son chicos, así que debí ingeniármelas para que pareciese aunque sea un poco que la cercanía con otros hombres lo dejaba mal.<p>

Si ven errores ortográficos o de redacción, me disculpan por ello. Por cierto, no sean malitos y dejanme saber sus impresiones, se aceptan sugerencias y consejos mas no insulto, también acepto chocolates, no tomates.

Icitzy, como vez cuide muy bien a Ita, tanto como me permitía esta fobia.


End file.
